When the Rich Meet the Nerd
by kittenamos
Summary: Quinn visits Logan over the summer before their senior year of high school, and gets to meet his friends back at Beverly Hills. How will Logan's rich friends treat her? Will they accept the weird, science nerd into their group for the summer? (*** story has changed to Rated M ***)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic. I hope you like it.

Please read and review

I do not own Zoey 101

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Quinn Pensky. I'm what you would call a nerd, a science nerd to be exact. I know that some people find me hard to be around because of this, but even so, I have managed to make several good friends over the years. My life was pretty good at PCA, and had gotten even better in just the last couple of months.

* * *

Exams were finally over, which meant that it was time for summer break. Zoey, Lola, and I were currently packing up the last of our stuff as we waited for our rides to get here.

"I can't believe our junior year of high school is over already." I heard Zoey say as she crammed the last of her clothes into a bag.

"I know, I still can't believe we're going to be seniors next year," added Lola. She was still taking stuff out of the closet.

I usually looked forward to summer breaks. Getting to go home to see my parents and Otis, and it gave me more free time to work on my experiments, but this year was different. I didn't want to leave PCA. Actually . . . it was a certain boy that I didn't want to leave.

Logan and I had started dating a couple days after Mark broke up with me. I still couldn't believe it sometimes. Logan Reese, one of most poplar guys on campus and whom practically all the girls wanted to date, was interested in me. He even announced in front of everyone at prom that he loved me.

A smile stretched across my face as I thought back to that moment, but then I remembered that we were going to be apart for almost three months and the smiled turned into a frown.

Trying to shake off my worries about the coming months, I called to Zoey over my shoulder. "When are you leaving for Hawaii?" I continued to pack up my science stuff as I waited for her answer.

"Chase wants to see his family before we leave, so we're going to spent a week with them before we go."

"I still can't believe you are going to be working at a hotel in Hawaii, while I'll be stuck tutoring kids." Lola pouted as she zipped up her last bag.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad . . ." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"What about you Quinn? Any plans for break?" This question came from Zoey's direction.

Before I could answer, Lola jumped in with, "She's probably going to be sulking over the fact that she can't see her boyfriend . . . Logan." This she said in a disgusted voice, shuddering when she mentioned his name.

"Lola . . ." Zoey gave her a warning look.

While Zoey was surprisingly okay with the fact that I was dating Logan, Lola was still having a hard time adjusting to the idea of the two of us together.

I turned my head to look at Lola. "And you aren't going to be sulking over Vince?" I asked, knowing that would get her to leave me alone about Logan, at least for a couple minutes.

But, before Lola could start rambling on about her boyfriend, Zoey's phone started ringing.

Zoey pushed a button on the device and held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Okay, I'll be down in a minute . . . Bye." She hung up the phone and turn back to us. "I have to go; my dad's here."

Lola and I each gave her a goodbye hug and promised that we would keep in touch over the summer. Zoey then picked up her bags and headed out the door.

"I should go too. My mom will be here soon," Lola said. I gave her a hug before she headed over to get her stuff and shuffled out the door, leaving me alone.

Not long after they left, I finished packing up all of my stuff. I moved to set the last bag on the floor when I heard a knock coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw my boyfriend, Logan, standing in the open door way with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back, and hurried over to him. He pulled me into his arms and my head rested against his chest. I loved the feeling that I always got from his hugs. They always made me feel warm and safe. Just thinking about not having him around for the next three months brought tears to my eyes. I tried to hide it from him, but I couldn't help the soft sob that escaped.

Keeping his arms around me, he moved away slightly to see my face. With a sad look in his eyes, he moved one hand up to brush the tears from my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground for a second before looking at him again. "I don't know how I'm going to make it all summer without seeing you." Saying the words out loud brought even more tears to my eyes.

He pulled me close to him again and whispered in my ear, "I know, I'm going to miss you too." He kissed me lightly on the forehead before moving down to capture my lips with his.

I loved Logan's kisses even more than his hugs. He was always so gentle and his soft lips always seemed to mold perfectly with mine. As we continued to make out, one of Logan's hands moved up to cup my cheek while the other rested at the base of my neck. My hands clung to his shirt, not wanting this moment to end.

Several minutes passed like that. Eventually, Logan pulled his lips away from mine and rested our foreheads together, his fingers lightly brushing up and down my arm.

"I wanted to talk to you about something before you left."

"What?" I whispered back, as I stared into his light brown eyes.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit with him on the couch. He put his arm around me and I moved to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I told my dad about us today."

When we first got together, we had decided not to tell anyone. We knew how people were going to react when they found out, and we didn't want to deal with all the stares and comments at the beginning of our relationship. We ended up coming out during the prom last week, but I didn't think he would tell his father about us yet.

"You did?" I asked, lifting my head a little to look up at him.

He nodded, and moved a strand of hair from my face before continuing. "He called me this morning. I told him everything, and about how we are going to be miles apart this summer. He said that if you wanted to come and stay with us for a couple weeks over break, you're welcome too."

I sat up so I could see him better. "Really?!" My eyes lit up with excitement. Just being able to see him for a couple days over the summer would definitely help me get through this time apart.

He gave me one of his famous Logan smirks. "So, you like the idea?"

I nodded happily, as a huge smile grew on my face.

To celebrate are new plans, we went back to making out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

Saying goodbye to Logan was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I was going to miss him so much.

When my mom had arrived at campus, Logan helped me carry some of my bags outside to the car.

"Logan Reese? Offering to help with manual labor?" I teased, as we headed out the door.

He laughed at my expression of shock and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Only for m'lady," and left a quick kiss on the side of my forehead.

When we made it to the pick up location, I gave my mom a hug and introduced her to Logan before beginning to load all of my luggage into the car. As we worked, I brought up the topic of spending sometime at Logan's place over the break.

My mom turned to look at my boyfriend. "Have you checked with your parents about it, Logan?"

"My dad said he was fine with it," he shrugged. He then turned to me with a wink. "She's welcome anytime."

"Well," my mom said, as she lifted the last bag into the van and closed the trunk before turning to face us. "I don't think we have much going on in July. Do you mind if she came down to spend the 4th with you?"

I saw a smile cross his face at the idea. "No, that would great! My dad throws a huge party every 4th of July." He smirked at me before adding, "It would give me the perfect opportunity to show her off to my friends back home."

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and turned away from him, but I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I couldn't believe that Logan was flirting with me in front of my mom.

With our plans settled, my mom left to wait in the car, giving Logan and I a chance to say our final goodbyes.

We held each other close, each of us knowing that the next couple of weeks were going to be difficult.

"You're not going to cheat on me, are you?"

"What?" Logan pulled away from me, clearly shocked by my question, but I needed to hear him say it.

I bit my lip slightly and looked down, preparing myself to voice my biggest fear about this long distance relationship we were about to embark on. "It's just . . . the old Logan was always going out with a different girl every day. Now, we aren't going to be seeing each other for a couple of weeks. What if you meet someone else and . . ."

Logan shut me up with a deep and passionate kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and cupped my face in his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks. "Quinn, I know I have done some bad things in the past, but not anymore," he promised. "I'm not going to hurt you like that."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I knew he loved me. I just hoped that was enough to keep him faithful. Mark had cheated on me and I didn't want to lose Logan to another girl, too.

He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and promised that he would call me later. I then climbed into the car next to my mom and we started the long drive back to Seattle.

It wasn't long before my mom started to badger me with questions about my relationship. I didn't mind. I loved talking about my boyfriend and everything he has said and done for me over the last couple of months. Of course, being that she was my mom, I didn't want to tell her everything.

Now, a part of me couldn't wait to get home. I missed my friends back in Seattle. Logan had always been a jerk and inconsiderate around others, and he used to be that way with me as well, but since we started dating . . . He really did have a sweet and romantic side to him, and it made me feel special being the only one to see that part of him. I couldn't wait to tell my friends about the way he was treating me now.

* * *

The drive from PCA to Seattle is over fifteen hours, so we had to stay at a hotel the night before. Finally, the next afternoon we pulled into a familiar driveway that lead up to the house that I have been living in since I was five years old.

I jumped out of the car, helped my parents unpack the van, and then ran around to my backyard. Hurrying down the hill, I was able to make out the shape of my alpaca, who was 'trapped' inside a fenced in section of our backyard.

Jogging over to the latch in the gate, I swung it open. "Otis!" I cried, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur. He made a low humming sound in response.

"Quinn?"

I turned around to see who was interrupting my reunion with my special pet to find my next door neighbor and one of my oldest friends gazing at me. "Emma!"

Knowing that Otis wouldn't go anywhere, I left the gate open and raced over to my friend.

"Hey," I greeted her, once we pulled out of our hug. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Emma squealed, a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait to tell you what happened this year!"

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I have something I want to tell you, too. Is Madi home?"

Madison was my other best friend that lived in Seattle. She lived just a couple houses down the street from us.

"She should be home."

I went back over to Otis to lock up the gate and promised him that I would see him later that night, before heading over to Madi's house with Emma.

When we got to her house, we found Madi shooting hoops with her little brother.

"Quinn!" Madi shrieked with excitement, when she saw me walking up her driveway. "You're back!" She ran over to greet me with open arms.

After we finished with our little celebration of finally being reunited with each other, Madi invited us inside her house, leaving her brother to practice his shooting by himself.

We kicked our shoes off at the door and talked excitedly back and forth about little things as we headed up the stairs and down the hall to Madi's bedroom. Once inside, we closed the door behind us and gathered together on her bed to talk about what we had been up to over the last year.

Emma and Madison started by talking about their school year first. They told me about the new friends they made, their favorite teachers, and then the topic of boys came up.

Logan instantly came to my mind. I smiled to myself as my friends started to tell me about their new guys. According to Emma, she had just recently started dating a boy named Patrick. They had gone out on their second date last weekend and so far, she really liked him.

Madison wasn't seeing anybody for at the time being, but she did have a huge crush on a boy that was in her science class last year. They had been set up as partners for the year and she said they had a lot in common, but nothing had happened between them yet.

"So, what about you?" Emma asked, turning her full attention to me.

"Yeah, how are you and Mark doing?"

With my relationship with Logan moving along so fast, I had forgotten to tell them about my break up with Mark.

" . . . I'm not dating him anymore." I said slowly, waiting to see what their reaction would be.

"What?" Madi asked.

I sighed before continuing. "Mark started to have feelings for another girl."

"He broke up with you?" Emma questioned, the shock was clear in her voice.

I nodded. "He ended it a couple of months ago."

"Oh, Quinn . . ."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," I said, waving off their sympathy.

"But, you have been going out with him for, what . . . two years?"

"And he just ended it?"

"Really, I'm fine." I tried again to reassure them. I looked down at the blanket I was sitting on and began to play with one of the loose fibers in the cloth. "I've actually been seeing someone else lately."

"Who?" They both jumped in at once.

It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them whom I was dating. It was just their initial reaction I was worried about. Whenever Logan would call me names or tease me, it was these two that I would always call to complain to.

I continued to play with the loose threads in the blanket as I looked up at them. "It's Logan."

They just stared at me for a couple seconds.

Finally Madi asked, "Reese?"

Before I could say anything, Emma jumped in with, "You're going out with the guy who has been making your life hell for three years?"

"He wasn't that bad to me. And since we've been dating he has been so much sweeter," I smiled as I thought about him. "There's another side to him that he doesn't normally show to people."

They sent a look to each other, before turning back to me.

Emma sent me a little grin. "You like him, don't you?"

The smile on my face grew. "I love him." Seeing the looks on their faces, I quickly added, "and he loves me."

"He told you this?" Madi asked, leaning towards me slightly.

I nodded excitedly and then told them about what happened after Mark had ended our relationship and then skipped to prom night.

"Aww," they both cooed when I had finished with my story.

_**Logan's Point of View**_

I watched as Quinn and her mom drove off PCA campus and then slowly made my way back to my dorm.

July 4th was only a couple weeks away, but I knew it was going to feel like a lifetime before I saw my girlfriend again.

Before Quinn, I was constantly going out with a different girl all the time. I never believed in love before. I didn't think it really existed.

I couldn't believe how much I cared about this one girl, and it was Quinn! I had known her since she first started coming to PCA in the 8th grade. Back then, she was just the weird, science nerd, that I would tease whenever the opportunity presented itself. If someone had told me back then, or even last year, that I was going to fall in love with Quinn Pensky, I would have laughed and might even have punched them.

Michael, James, and Chase had already left. So, when I finally made it back to my dorm building and walked into the room it was empty except for the two 5th graders who were just finishing up packing my bags. I gave them each ten dollars and told them to start carrying the bags outside to wait for my ride before sending them away.

I didn't have to wait long for the limo to arrive. While the driver packed up my luggage, I slid into the backseat and got comfortable.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was able to make out my family's mansion in the distance. Reaching home, I headed inside and was told by Chauncey that my dad was going to be working late tonight, some kind of meeting probably.

I drifted into the huge living room and I flopped down on the couch. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I sent out a group text to my three best friends in Beverly Hills, letting them know that I had just gotten home and asking if they wanted to hang out tonight.

Two of them replied back almost right away and said they would be over as soon as they could. My friends lived close by, so I figured I wouldn't have to wait long for them to get here.

I forced myself off of the comfy couch and headed upstairs to my room to wait for them to get here.

By now, most of my bags had already been delivered to my room. I dug into my backpack and pulled out my laptop. Setting it on my desk, I flipped it open, pressed the on button, and took a seat as I waited for the screen to load.

I was busy looking through my e-mails when I heard two different voices coming down the hallway. I wasn't able to make out much of what they were saying, but from what I caught it sounded like they were talking about girls that they had each recently hooked up with.

It was funny to think that just a few short months ago I was just like them. All I used to care about was getting as many dates as I could every week. I was not proud of the guy I used to be.

A couple seconds later, I heard the door open behind me. I turned around just enough to see that it was Chris and Andrew, two of my close friends. The only person missing was Daniel.

"Hey guys," I said, as I turned back to my screen.

"Logan! What's up, man?"

"How was your year?"

These guys were a lot like me in many ways. At PCA, people always described me as an egomaniac, a jerk, and when it came to girls, a huge player. These guys were just like that. I guess money does that to teenagers. Of course, that last one didn't qualify for me anymore.

"It was good; how have you guys been?"

"Awesome!" Announced Chris, as he and Andrew each took a seat on my bed.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked over my shoulder. "I texted him too, but he hasn't answered."

"He's out with a girl," said Andrew.

"Of course he is," I thought to myself.

"Hey," Chris spoke up. "Your father is going to throw his party again on July 4th, right?"

"Sure, why?" I logged out of my e-mails and signed into Facebook real quick to see if anything new had been posted.

"No reason. Just wanted to know if you had a date yet."

"We found a girl we think you could be interested in," Andrew jumped in.

"Let me guess, another dumb blonde?" I mumbled to myself, but they heard anyway.

"Your usual girl," Chris replied in a low tone as he stretched out across my bed on his stomach.

"Thanks guys, but I already have a date that night."

"Who?"

"Do we know her?"

I turned off my laptop and spun around in my chair to find that both of them had their iPhones out. They were probably either texting or playing some app game.

"My girlfriend is coming to visit that month."

That information brought their attention away from their phones.

"You? A girlfriend?" asked Andrew, clearly shocked.

"Since when?" Chris added.

I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "It's been going on for a couple months now."

"Who?"

"Her name is Quinn."

"Quinn?" Chris moved to sit up again.

I turned back to my desk long enough to grab my phone and spun back around. I pushed a couple buttons on the device and brought up the photos that I had taken of Quinn and I over the last couple of months.

I got up and handed the phone to Andrew, who was the closest to me and mimed to him to scroll through them with his finger. Chris crawled across the bed to look over Andrew's shoulder at the pictures.

I watched as they scanned through the many photos of Quinn and I, hugging, laughing, and kissing. As they studied the pictures, I saw them give each other weird looks.

"She's cute, I guess," Chris shyly stated. I could tell he was just trying to find something nice to say.

Andrew handed my phone back to me without saying anything. I frowned at this and turned away from them.

I looked down at my phone at the last image of the two us together. I was giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek. She was frozen in the middle of a laugh, with a huge smile on her face.

"They just don't know her yet," I told myself. "Once they meet her and get to know her some, they will come around."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's meant to only show what was going on during the weeks of separation between Logan and Quinn. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll post the next one in about a week. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Quinn's Point of View**_

I was surprised when the last couple weeks of June flew by faster then I expected. There was actually no reason for me to worry about the days of separation from my boyfriend dragging on. I mean . . . of course I missed Logan immensely, but my friends were a big help in getting me through the days apart.

To pass the time we went to the movies, shopping, they helped me with my experiments, and we continued to catch each other up on things that happened during the school year. Over those weeks, I was able to catch Emma and Madi up with most of the things that Logan and I had done since becoming a couple.

Even though they knew how much of a pain Logan was for me for my first couple years at PCA, they were surprisingly okay with my relationship with the guy. I figured that this was because over those years they had never met Logan in person. They never had to put up with his attitude and torment before. Not having to deal with this first hand made it easier for them to change their thinking of him.

But, the biggest thing that helped me to get through the weeks away from my boyfriend were the vigorous lengths that he went through in order to keep in touch with me. Phone calls, text messages, video chat, etc . . . For almost three weeks, even though we were miles apart, we were rarely out of contact with each other.

The day before I was scheduled to leave to California, I packed up two suitcases, one for my clothes and other with some of my science equipment that I couldn't live without, and set them aside.

Tomorrow afternoon, July 2nd, I would be back in Logan's arms.

_**Logan's Point of View**_

The weeks leading up to Quinn's arrival were a struggle to get through. Each passing day was pretty much the same.

When I got the opportunity to show my friend, Daniel, the images of Quinn and I together, his reaction was basically the same as the others'. He didn't really have a lot to say initially, but as he scanned through the photos I did notice a strange look in his eyes. He studied the photos of my girlfriend with an intense examination, which the others hadn't showed.

I wasn't really sure what to make of it and at the time, I was too focused on what they were all saying about Quinn to really worry about it.

Whenever my friends and I would get together to hang out, the conversations seemed to always find there way to debating about my girlfriend.

Now, usually talking about my girlfriend wouldn't have been a problem for me. The trouble was that they didn't seem to want to even get to know her . . . Okay, well that wasn't entirely true. They did ask me questions about her. What was she like? Interests? Hobbies? But, every piece of information I gave them seemed to just give them one more thing to laugh and make jokes at.

On some level, I didn't blame them for this. I was the same way with her once. The more I got to know Quinn those first couple of years, the more I ended up teasing her. I just wished that my friends would be more willing to give the girl I love a chance when she finally got here.

Many times I tried to stand up for Quinn. I told them that it wasn't like how they thought. Quinn was special. All of Quinn's little quirks were what made her her, and she meant a lot to me.

As it got closer and closer to time for my girlfriend to come and visit, it grew clearer to me that yelling at them to leave her alone wasn't going to work. Eventually, I pretty much resorted to begging them to at least give her a chance when she got her.

The only thing that was able to keep me sane during this time was whenever I would talk and text with Quinn. She had this way of keeping me calm in stressful situations, so obviously I kept almost in constant contact with her over these weeks. I was very careful to avoid bringing up the conversations I was having with my friends to my girlfriend. I was still hoping my friends would come around to the idea of Quinn and I dating, and I didn't want to worry her for nothing.

As the day of her arrival grew closer, both my excitement, and dread steadily increased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . .

I groaned, and clumsily reached over to press the snooze button on my alarm clock. Yawning, I rolled over planning to go back to sleep and yanked the covers back over top of me. I stayed like that for several seconds before my eyes opened wide in remembrance of what was happening today. I was going to see Logan!

Suddenly, I was wide-awake.

Leaping out of bed, I grabbed my glasses off my nightstand and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I got a quick shower and changed into the outfit that I had set aside in order to wear today. I had chosen a black tank top with a green interweaving shirt that was laced with a wool like thread and dark jean shorts. I then brushed my teeth, dried my dripping hair, and proceeded to work on putting my hair into two braided pigtails.

With that finished, I packed up all my bathroom supplies and added them to the suitcase I was using for my clothes. I continued by packing up the rest of my last minute stuff, and zipped up the bags. I grabbed my purse off the top of my dresser and slung it over my shoulder, leaving both of my hands free for the suitcases, before heading down stairs. I set everything down by the front door and headed into the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

My dad looked up when I entered and then turned back to his food. "Morning Quinn." He mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Good morning!" I greeted happily, before heading into the pantry to pull out a box of cereal for breakfast. "Where's mom?" I asked, as I prepared my food.

"Bathroom, she'll be out in a minute." He finished eating and stood to put the dishes in the sink. "Did you bring your bags down?"

I told him where they were and he headed out to pack them into the car.

My mom entered just as I was finishing my meal. "Madison and Emma are outside." She said, nodding in the direction of our front door. "They wanted to say bye."

"Okay," I grabbed my dishes and moved to add them with my dad's. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon," she called to me as I headed out.

While I waited for my mom, Madison, Emma, and I gossiped about my boyfriend and his rich, famous father.

My friends at PCA and I had been to Logan's beach house before, when we filmed the first episode of Malcolm's game show, Gender Defenders. But, I had never been to the mansion that Logan was always talking about, which was where I was going to be staying for the next couple of weeks. I also wondered what his dad was going to be like. Sure, I had met him once, but I had never really talked to him and this time I was going to be meeting him as his son's girlfriend.

"Quinn, we need to go!" My mom called to me as she exited the house and headed over to the car.

I gave each of my friends a hug goodbye and I promised that I would text them later. With that done, my mom pulled out of the driveway and we headed off to the airport.

* * *

I checked my luggage, bought my plane ticket, and stepped out of the line to say my last goodbyes to my mom.

"You be good while you're there." My mom ordered as she hugged me.

"Aren't I always?" I asked, in a half-joking tone as I looked up at her.

She gave me a small smile. "Have fun, okay?"

"I will," I replied, as I turned to head towards the security checkpoint.

I heard my mom remind me to call her when I arrived at California and then I was on my own.

A security guard checked my plane ticket and I began to make slow progress through the line. Once through, I looked down at my ticket to figure out what my gate number was and started walking down the long corridor filled with people until I found the right place.

Just as I sat down to wait to get on to the plane, my phone beeped in my purse, signaling that I had received a text message. I smiled when I saw Logan's name appear on the screen.

_'Hey sweetie, have you boarded the plane yet?'_

I quickly typed back a reply.

_'Not yet, should be boarding any minute now.'_

I didn't have to wait long for the next message.

_'Okay, I'll see you soon. Text me when your plane lands. I'll let you know where I am.'_

A couple minutes later an announcement came up saying that my plane was boarding. I handed over my ticket and found a seat in the middle of plane, and making myself comfortable.

In just two and half hours, I will be back with my boyfriend.

**_Logan's Point of View_**

I set my phone down on the coffee table after receiving the confirmation from Quinn that she would contact me when she arrived. I sighed and laid back against the couch, trying to get absorbed into whatever the program was on TV, but I couldn't get my mind off of my friends. My girlfriend was going to be here in less than three hours. I haven't seen her in a few weeks and I couldn't wait for her to finally get here.

I hadn't made any plans with my friends tonight. I wanted to enjoy the afternoon alone with Quinn before facing them with her. But I was still worried about what was going to happen when the four of them did meet.

I had about two hours to kill before I had to head out to pick up my girlfriend. Since the TV wasn't doing anything to help keep me entertained, I switched it off and picked up my laptop that was seating next to my phone on the table. It wasn't long before I found myself completely immersed into my computer version of Call of Duty.

Eventually, my dad walked into the room and told me we should leave soon to go and get Quinn at the airport.

I logged out of the game and stood up from couch. "Okay, I'll be ready in a minute." With my laptop and phone in hand, I headed up to my room to drop off the larger device.

On the way, I noticed one of our maids walking by. "Mr. Reese," she nodded in my direction, acknowledging me as she was about to pass by.

"Mary," I nodded back. "Is Quinn's room ready for her?"

The maid stopped to answer my question. "Yes, sir. I just came from there."

"And the delivery . . .?"

"It arrived this morning. I set them up in the guest room."

"Great, thank you."

Mary bowed her head again, before turning back down the hallway.

* * *

The limo was parked right outside my house when I came out. My dad was busy talking to the driver, but when he saw me we both crawled into the back of the vehicle and headed out.

Quinn texted me just as we were pulling onto the long road that led up to the Los Angeles International Airport. After checking the message, I turned to my dad. "Quinn's plane just landed. They're pulling into the gate now."

He nodded to let me know he heard. "Tell her we'll be waiting for her at the baggage claim." I turned back to my phone to relay the message.

The driver parked the car in front of the door to wait as my dad and I headed inside the building. As the door swung open for us, the first thing I noticed was all of the people. Three of the five conveyor belts in this room were currently going around with luggage on them. Several planes must have just recently came in.

We moved to stand over to the side so we wouldn't be in the way of the crowd of people trying to get out the door with their baggage.

On the left side of the room was a long hallway that led back to where the planes were. I studied the entrance, waiting for Quinn to appear.

"What is this girl like?" My dad asked, pulling my attention away from the hallway. "You haven't told me much about her."

I thought back over the last couple of weeks. He was right. My friends and I pretty much talked about her constantly, but I haven't told my dad much. Just her name, the fact that we had been friends since she started going to PCA, and where she lived when not at school. That wasn't my fault though. Being a TV producer kept him busy and with me being at a boarding school for most of the year, I hardly got to see him at all.

I turned back to the hallway and let my mind drift off to Quinn. I smiled as I began to tell him about her. "She's amazing. She can be a little weird at times." I admitted, "But she's pretty and very smart."

"Smart?"

"Genius," I added, as I glanced his way again. I continued to tell him little facts about my girlfriend until I finally saw her coming down the corridor.

I had stopped in midsentence, and my dad must have turned to see what had caught my attention. "That her?"

"Yeah," the smile on my face grew even bigger. All the anxiety I had about my friends had suddenly disappeared.

She looked even prettier then I remembered, even with her hair in pigtails. I usually hated that style on girls. It just seemed so childish for teenage girls to do that with their hair, though Quinn always seemed to make it work.

By now, Quinn had entered the room and was scanning the crowd of people, probably looking for me.

I took a couple steps forward and called her name. I watched as she turned to the sound of my voice and her face lit up with a huge smile. As I continued to approach her, she started running towards me.

I laughed at her as she fell into my arms. "You miss me?"

She pulled away from me slightly and gave me a playful shove. "And you didn't miss me?"

I laughed at her expression and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Of course, I missed you." I whispered.

I knew that my dad was probably watching us, but I didn't care. I put my hand on her cheek and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

God, I missed this.

* * *

"That's where you live?!"

Quinn's head was sticking slightly out of the open window of the limo, trying to get a better look at the mansion as we headed up the long driveway leading to the house.

I put a hand on her shoulder to get her to look at me. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing! I can't believe you live here." She answered before turning back to the view. I grinned to myself and left a kiss on her exposed shoulder, as the limo pulled to a stop.

Quinn started to reach down towards the door handle, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked back at me questionably, before hearing the sound of the door opening behind her.

"Miss," our personal driver answered, acknowledging Quinn. He was holding the door open with one hand.

My girlfriend stepped out of the car and thanked the man. In response, he tipped his hat to her. I heard Quinn giggle at this and moved out of the way so I could get out.

I told the driver to take Quinn's suitcases to her room, before putting my arm around her shoulders and lead her into the house.

I started by giving Quinn a tour of the main floor; the living room, kitchen, game rooms, movie theater, gym, etc. In the backyard, we had both a pool and a full basketball court. I then led her upstairs and pointed out to her which room was mine before continuing down the hallway. Eventually, I stopped and opened another door.

"And this is where you'll be staying." I moved out of the way so she could enter first. I heard her gasp in surprise as she looked around.

The walls were painted in purple with gray carpet covering the floor. The room was equipped with a matching set of elegant furniture that all appeared to be brand new. Her bags were sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

Quinn entered the room and spun around, taking it all in. A look of awe was painted on her beautiful face.

She paused when she noticed the delivery that had arrived just in time for her visit. Sitting on the dresser was a light blue vase that held a dozen yellow tulips.

"Logan," she sighed, as she walked over to touch one of the delicate petals with her fingers.

"You like them?" I asked as I walked up behind her.

She nodded, and then turned to face me. "They're beautiful." She wrapped her arms around me and mumbled a 'thank you' into my chest.

"You're welcome." I kissed the top of her head.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled away from Quinn to answer it. My girlfriend turned back to admire the flowers as I clicked some buttons on the device.

A message from Andrew appeared on the screen. As I read the text, all the anxiety I had before came rushing back.

They wanted to meet Quinn. They wanted to meet up at the mall for lunch tomorrow.

All of the joking comments they made the last couple weeks came rushing back to my mind. Quinn had been through enough of that from me in the past. I didn't want her being teased anymore, especially by my friends.

Quinn turned back to me. My emotions must have been written clearly on my face, because her expression instantly turned to concern. "Logan? Is everything okay?"

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, trying to shake off the feeling of dread that had just devoured me. "Yeah," I tried to smile at her. "Everything's fine."

She narrowed her eyes at me slightly, clearly not believing me at all. "Are you sure?"

I smirked at her and moved to place a hand under her chin and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, really." Then, to try and change the subject, I asked if she wanted to get a movie started.

She tried to smile at me, but I could tell she was still concerned. "Sure, what movie?"

I shrugged. "You can choose."

"Okay, but I'd like to unpack first." She answered, glancing at her bags.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll wait for you down stairs, okay?"

She nodded back and I turned to leave, closing the door behind me.

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

I watched as Logan disappeared through the doorway.

I didn't believe him for a second. Something was definitely bothering him. His whole demeanor had changed right after he received that text message. What had it said? I wished that he would talk to me about it.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind. When he was ready to talk about it, he'd let me know.

In the mean time, I took out my phone to send a quick text to my friends giving them a quick description of the mansion that I was currently standing in. I then set the phone on the dresser next to the flowers that Logan had left for me and turned to start unpacking my bags.

* * *

Logan and his dad had a huge storage of DVD's to choose from. It took me awhile to look through them all, but I eventually made my selection and handed it to him.

While he got everything prepared in the theater room, I headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Logan's dad was sitting at the counter when I entered, reading something on a laptop that was propped up in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted, when he saw me.

"Hi," I answered shyly and turned towards the refrigerator.

"You getting settled in okay?"

"Yeah," I pulled a Blix out and turned to face him. "This place is huge though. It's going to take a little while to remember where everything is."

He smiled at me and nodded. "My son seems to really like you."

I nodded and glance down at the counter for second before looking back up at him. "I like him a lot."

That's when Logan appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He nodded in his father's direction, before turning to me. "You ready to start the movie?"

"Sure," I started to move towards him, before he asked if I could grab a Blix for him real quick.

I handed him the drink and with his free hand he grabbed my now empty one, and led me down the hall to the movie theater.

The seats in the theater room were very similar to the ones that were actually used at movie theaters. Instead of sitting on those, though, Logan had brought in a beanbag chair for us to cuddle on while we watched the movie.

As we got settled into the chair, I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder, while his arm instantly found its place around mine. With his other hand he pushed the play button on the remote.

As the movie began to run through the opening credits, I snuggled closer to Logan, enjoying the feeling of having his arms around me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay! My beta was busy over the weekend, so she couldn't get this chapter back to me until today. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, sunlight was streaming through the huge glass windows that covered one wall of the guest room. I sat up in bed and looked around at the huge bedroom I had been offered for the time I was going to be here.

I couldn't blame Logan for acting like an egomaniac jerk most of the time. Growing up in a place like this, it was bound to have an effect on a person. It was just my second day here and I already felt like a princess.

I turned to look at the yellow tulips that were still sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room. I smiled to myself and crawled out of bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Good morning," I chirped happily as I skipped into the kitchen.

Both Logan and his dad were already sitting at the table, waiting for the chef to bring in out their breakfast. Mr. Reese was sitting at the head of the table, looking over some papers in front of him. He looked up as I entered and sent a greeting back to me before turning back to his work.

I took a seat in the empty chair next Logan. He leaned towards me, resting a hand on my thigh, and kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning," he whispered in my ear before pulling away again. I just smiled back.

Our food was delivered to us moments later. French toast with sugar and fruit sprinkled over top. It looked delicious. I picked up my fork and started eating.

We ate in silence for a while, enjoying our gourmet meals. Then, Mr. Reese spoke up. "So, tell me about yourself Quinn."

I swallowed the bite of food that was in my mouth before answering. "Well, I grew up in Seattle and I started going to PCA in the 8th grade, the first year they started letting girls in." I paused to take a drink of the apple juice that was offered to me.

"Logan's told me that you are interested in science?" He added.

I nodded. "I love science and I like to invent things." I looked down at my food as I cut off another piece and put it in my mouth.

I noticed him glance in Logan's direction before asking his next question. "College is coming up soon. Do you know where you are going after high school?"

Logan and I gave each other a worried look. We knew that was coming up, but we hadn't really talked about what we were going to do when it was time to leave PCA for good. Logan had told me once that he was probably just going to head to a community college close by his home. Over the last couple of months, I had kept that in mind.

Looking past Logan to his dad, I said, "I have been looking at schools in California. So far, my top choices are the University of California in Berkeley or to Stanford University." Both were several hours away from Beverly Hills, but it was better than being in another state.

He asked me a couple more questions about my family and interests before getting up to head off to work.

After he left, I finished my breakfast and pushed my plate away from me. I turned in my seat to look at Logan. "So, what are we doing today?"

I watched as he froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. My smile turned to a frown, but before I could ask him what was wrong, his attitude seemed to change back again.

He put is fork down on his plate and turned to look at me with a smile. "Well, my friends want to meet you before the party tomorrow. They wanted to know if we could meet up with them at the mall for lunch today."

I tried to smile back. "Yeah, sure." As soon as he turned back to finish his meal, my frown returned. What was going on? Did he not want me to meet his friends? What was he so worried about?

**_Logan's Point of View_**

"So, what are we doing today?"

Believe it or not, I had completely forgotten about what was going to be happening in a few short hours. Recalling the text from yesterday, I stiffened, my fork suspended midway to my mouth. Even so, I was still holding out hope that things would be going just fine.

I set my fork down on my plate and turned to look at my girlfriend, trying to smile at her. "Well, my friends want to meet you before the party tomorrow. They wanted to know if we could meet up with them at the mall for lunch today."

She most have noticed my moment of terror because she stared back at me with concern, but she did manage a smile. "Yeah, sure."

I turned back to finish the last couple pieces of my food. I could feel her eyes on me, probably wanting to know what was bothering me. I did my best to ignore her lingering stare.

"When are we going leave?"

I pushed my plate away from me before answering. "I told them we'd be at the mall at noon, so we'll have to leave around 11:30."

"Okay," Quinn stood up from the table. "I'm going to work on my experiment for a couple hours. Come and get me when it's time to go?"

I nodded and watched her as she left the room to head upstairs.

* * *

I managed to pass two hours by doing various activities; watching TV, getting on the computer, and when that didn't do anything to distract me, I ended up going to our gym room to work out.

At 11:25, I asked Chauncey to bring my car around and sluggishly made my way upstairs to get Quinn. When I finally got to her door, I hesitated a second before knocking. "Come in," I heard her call and pushed open the door.

I walked in to find that Quinn had set up various sized vials on the round table that was in one corner of the room, each filled with a different colored liquid. She was sitting in one of the two chairs that were placed near the table. She seemed to be randomly picking up and pouring the various fluids into a larger measuring cup. Eventually, she stopped pouring and began to turn her wrist in a small circular motion, stirring the liquid. She then recorded something in the notebook that was also resting on the table before setting the bottle down.

I waited until she looked up at me before speaking. "You ready to go?" I asked with my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," she moved to stand up. "Let me just clean up a little." She stated as she began to move some things around.

A couple minutes later, Quinn and I were both in my silver convertible and heading off to the mall to meet up with my friends.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I pulled the car into the parking lot and got the closest spot to the building that I could find.

"Are your friends here yet?"

I pulled out my cell phone to see if I had gotten a message from any of them lately. Nothing new showed up. I sent a group text to all of them asking where they were at and set the phone on top of the dashboard to wait for the response.

By now, my anxiety was at full force. I couldn't sit still. My hands kept fidgeting and I tried to find something to keep me busy.

Quinn put a hand on my wrist, causing me to stop moving and I turned to look at her. "What's going on?" That look of concern was back.

"Nothing," I pulled my hand away from her and leaned back in my seat, trying to relax.

Quinn was starting to look irritated with me. "Will you stop saying that you're fine? You are obviously not fine! What is going on?"

Instead of answering, I just stared at my phone waiting for it to buzz.

"You have been acting weird every since you got that text yesterday. You're starting to worry me." This time she placed her hand on my upper arm, near my shoulder. "I'm your girlfriend. You can talk to me."

"Really, I'm fine." I turned to look out the window, before adding softly, "It's you I'm worried about."

I felt her hand leave my skin and I glanced in her direction. She looked shocked. "Me? Worried about what?"

I sighed and told her a little bit about what had been going on the last couple of weeks. I didn't tell her how bad it had been or anything that they had actually said, but I did give her enough information to know that this meeting might not go that smoothly.

When I had finished, she gave me a small smile. "You know, I have been teased before. I can handle it."

I shook my head. "Not by my friends. I don't want you have to go through it with them."

She shrugged. "They're just words. Besides," she placed her hand back on my wrist. "I know that you won't let them get away with saying anything too mean to me, right?" She looked up at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

Instead of answering, I sent her a smirk and started to lean closer to her. When our lips were about an inch apart, my phone suddenly buzzed. Without moving away from my girlfriend, I glanced at the phone and then turned back only to be mesmerized by her dark brown eyes. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away to grab the phone and quickly scanned the text before looking back at her. "They're waiting inside."

She nodded slightly and gave me a small smile before turning and hopping out of the car.

* * *

Quinn and I each got a sandwich at the Chick-fil-A stand, along with fries and a drink for each of us. We found my friends already sitting at a table with their food in front of them.

"Guys, this is Quinn." I announced, gesturing in her direction. "Quinn, these are my friends; Chris, Andrew, and Daniel." I introduced my friends, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hey," she smiled at them. "Nice to meet you." They simply nodded in her direction and turned back to their conversation.

Chris turned to Andrew. "So, who are taking to the Logan's party tomorrow?"

"Her name's Mia. She was in my English class last year." He replied.

"Can't believe I still don't have a date for this party . . ." Daniel groaned.

I turned to look at him. "What happened to that girl you went out with a couple weeks ago?"

He waved me off. "Oh, that was just a one time thing. I wasn't planning for that to turn into anything."

Quinn tapped my knee with hers under the table and leaned in to whisper something to me. "Déjà vu . . ."

I gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes at me and whispered an explanation. "One time dates? Remind you of anyone?"

I grinned at her and kissed her nose. "Not anymore."

"Who was that girl you two were telling me about earlier?" I asked Chris and Andrew, turning back to the conversation.

"What girl?" Chris stuffed two French fries into his mouth.

"You know, that girl you told me about when I first got home. The one that you wanted me to go to the party with."

"Girl? What girl?" I turned to see Quinn glaring at me.

But, before I could reassure her, Andrew jumped in. "We had found a girl that we thought Logan could go to the party with. He turned down the offer and told us about you."

Andrew was helping to prevent a fight between Quinn and I? I was thankful for him jumping in, sure, but after the past weeks it was not something I was expecting.

"Anyways," Andrew said, facing me again. "Her name was Payton." He shrugged. "What about her?"

"Well, if I'm not going with her, why doesn't she go with Daniel?" I answered, motioning towards him.

All four of us turned to look at Daniel, waiting to see how he felt about the idea. I noticed him glance in Quinn's direction before looking back at us. "July 4th is tomorrow. Wouldn't she have plans already?"

Chris shook his head. "She already has plans to go to the party. Dateless," he added the last part almost as an afterthought.

Daniel peeked in Quinn's direction again. I didn't like the look he had in his eyes whenever he gazed at her.

He nodded slowly and turned to Andrew. "You have her number?"

A couple minutes later, Daniel had a date. Yet, as the meeting went on, I still noticed the little looks that he keep sending Quinn's way. Quinn was noticing them too. At one point, she scooted her chair closer to me and reached for my hand under the table, which I squeezed lightly. I was about to say something to him, when Quinn suddenly asked me if I could get her a refill on her drink. I took the cup from her hand and started to move around the table to head to the food stand.

"Whipped," my friends called after me. A couple fries went flying in my direction. I simply rolled my eyes at them and headed over to get the drink.

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

I smiled as I watched him walk away. I thought things were going pretty well so far. I was having fun getting to know Logan's friends and it didn't seem to be going nearly as bad as Logan thought it was gonna to be.

I turned back to the boys and caught Daniel staring at me again. Well, everything was going fine except for those looks that he kept giving me. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about the look in his eyes made me extremely nervous.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you."

"Huh?" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw both Chris and Andrew looking at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Logan," Chris gestured in the direction of my boyfriend.

I stared back at them. "What about me and Logan?"

Andrew laughed, "You don't actually believe that he cares about you, do you?" I gave him a confused look so he went on. "Logan's popular, you're a nerd. Logan's rich, you're middle class."

"You guys are from two completely different groups. There's no way this is going to work out." Chris added.

I shook my head slightly at this, not completely believing them yet. "Then why is he dating me?"

"Because he likes the attention you're giving him." Daniel jumped in.

"Guys like us; like Logan," Chris said as he motioned to himself and the others at the table, and then nodded in Logan's direction. "We don't go out with geeks. It's just a matter of time before he figures that out too."

I was about to say something when my cup suddenly appeared in front of me and I looked up to see Logan taking his seat next to me again. I quickly looked down at the table to avoid his eyes, but he realized something was wrong almost instantly.

"Hey," I felt Logan's hand rest on my shoulder, at the base of my neck. "What's wrong?"

I glanced up slightly to see that Chris, Andrew, and Daniel were acting like they were completely absorbed with their phones, but I knew they were listening to us. The room started to spin around me. Was it true? Was Logan going to break up with me?

Logan brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Quinn, are you okay?" I could hear the anxiety building in his voice.

My stomach was starting to twist in knots. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, trying to stall the nausea I was feeling. Logan loves me . . . I know he does.

I turned towards Logan slightly and rested my head on his shoulder. I managed to tell him that I wasn't feeling well, and I felt his arms wrap around me in concern.

"Do you want me to take you back to my place?"

I nodded, trying to hold back the tears I felt coming.

I heard Logan say goodbye to his friends and he helped me out of the chair. His arms stayed around me as he led me out the door. By now, the tears were starting to fall down my face. Logan helped me into his car and hurried around to the driver's side, but instead of starting up the vehicle, he turned as best he could in the tight space to look at me. His hand moved to my shoulder as I continued to sob.

"What happened?"

I just stared out the front window. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to hear him say our relationship was over, but he kept pushing me for an answer.

"Did they say something to you?" He started to rub his hand up and down my arm, trying to comfort me. "Baby, please talk to me? What happened?"

"Are you going to be break up with me?" I asked, still refusing to look at him.

"What?" He sounded completely shocked by my question.

"That's what they said." I tried to wipe the tears from my face, but more just took their place. "They said that we are too different, and that eventually you will break up with me."

I sensed him moving closer to me and I felt his thumb brush over my cheek. I felt his breath on my ear as he begged me to look at him. When I did, he used his thumbs to brush away the remaining tears and leaned his forehead against mine. He stared intently into my eyes, silently begging me to understand.

"Quinn, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

"Really?" I sobbed.

"Of course. They don't know what they're talking about." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes before continuing. "I care too much about you to break up."

To prove his point, his lips pressed against mine with such intensity that I couldn't help but melt at his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss, desperately wanting him to be right.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading guys! I'm glad you like my story so far. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Logan's Point of View_**

I was worried that something like this was going to happen. My so-called friends had just tried to convince my girlfriend that I was going to break up with her. That wasn't going to happen, at least not any time soon. I had no plans of breaking up with her. My heart ached even at thought of hurting her like that.

Quinn had calmed down quite a bit, but she seemed slightly withdrawn on the ride home.

I pulled the car to a stop in front of my house and jumped out. I passed the keys to the chauffeur who was waiting at the front door of the mansion, and opened up the passenger side door to help Quinn out.

My arm was wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to my side. I led her into the house and took her straight to my room. We kicked off our shoes and snuggled together on my bed. Quinn laid with her head resting on my shoulder and an arm wrapped around my stomach. As one of my hands played with her hair, the other went around her back holding her tight.

Looking down at my girlfriend, I could still see the apprehension in her eyes. I leaned down and left a light kiss on the top of her head, whispering in her ear. "Are you still thinking about what they said earlier?"

I heard her sigh before speaking. "I knew we were different, but I haven't thought about it in the long run." She paused before adding. "Are we too different? Maybe we are crazy for trying to be together."

I thought about this for a second, before placing a hand under her chin. I waited until she had lifted her head slightly from my shoulder to look at me before answering her. "Do you want to break up?"

She quickly shook her head and I smiled at her. "Me neither," I moved so that I was lying on my side facing her. "Look, when we started dating, we knew that people were going to have a hard time getting used to the idea of us being together. We expected this reaction." I cupped her cheek with my hand. "But that doesn't mean we have to listen to them. Just because they say we can't be together doesn't mean they're right."

For the first time since lunch, I saw the spark return to Quinn's eyes. She smiled back at me and shook her head slightly. "When did you get so good at this comforting thing?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "It seems to just come naturally with you."

She giggled and leaned in to kiss me. I instantly pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

To soon, we had to pull away for air. I leaned my forehead against hers.

Breathing heavily, Quinn asked. "What was going on with Daniel?"

"Huh?" My mind was still fuzzy from the kiss.

"Your friend, Daniel? He kept staring at me during lunch." A look of uneasiness appeared on her face. I brought my hand up and gently stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Yeah, I noticed," I shook my head in confusion. "I have no idea what that was about."

"And they're all coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Just because they're going to be there doesn't mean we have to hang out with them. We can find something else to do at the party." I smirked at her and raised my eyebrows as a hint.

Quinn stared at me confused for a moment, then realization crossed her face and she playful slapped my shoulder. "Can't you think about anything else besides making out?"

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

When I came downstairs the next morning, maids and servants were busy running around the house, trying to get everything prepared for the 4th of July party that was happening this evening. I could hear Logan's dad in the kitchen before I even walked in. He was instructing the group of chefs in front of him on all of the last minute dishes he wanted fixed.

I found Logan sitting on one of the stools placed by the island. He was turned, with his back leaning against the edge of the island, watching his father with what I could only describe as a look of admiration on his face. The only other time I could remember seeing him with that look was when he had first introduced me and our PCA friends to his father, when we visited their beach house one spring break.

I walked over and took a seat on the stool next to Logan. "Is it usually this crazy around here?"

"When we're planning some sort of party or other event, yeah." He smiled in my direction and then turned his attention back to his dad. I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to eat my breakfast that one of the chefs had just set down for me.

* * *

Logan and I spent most of the day either upstairs in one of the many game rooms they had or outside playing basketball in order to keep out of the way of all the preparations for the party.

As evening approached, Logan and I each went to our own rooms to get ready for the party. Logan had told me beforehand that his father's parties were usually 'black tie' events. For the occasion, I had brought with me a red, elegant-looking dress with sparkles across the stomach and a deep V in the back. I put a side braid in my hair and then studied myself in the mirror. A couple minutes after I had finished getting ready, a knock was heard at the door.

I opened the door to find my boyfriend wearing a dark blue blazer over top of his white collared shirt. He had pulled the collar of the shirt out so that it was falling down his shoulder over his jacket. His sleeves were rolled up to right below his elbows and black pants.

He looked me up and down. "Wow," he smiled at me. "You look great."

I smiled back. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Logan glanced down the hallway to where the staircase was. We could already hear people conversing downstairs, which meant the guests were starting to arrive.

Logan turned back and held out his hand to me. I intertwined our fingers together and we headed down to the party.

* * *

By 6:00 pm, the first floor of the mansion was filled with guests. The building was filled with the sounds of people talking and music playing.

Plates of food, soda, and alcohol were arranged along the counter and tables in the kitchen. The TV had been moved out of the living room and the furniture had been pushed towards the wall to create space for the couples to dance.

Logan and I had been on the makeshift dance floor for most of the party. We saw Chris, Andrew, and Daniel with their dates from time to time. Logan recognized their dates and identified them to me as Jasmine and Mia. He had never met the girl that was with Daniel, but we assumed that was Payton. We could sense the boys staring in our direction throughout the evening, but we tried our best to ignore them.

After awhile, we decided to take a break and watch the other guests dance. I asked Logan to get me something to drink and I took a seat on the couch that had been pushed to the back wall. I smiled as I turned my head to watch my boyfriend disappeared into the kitchen. My smile turned to a frowned when I saw Chris and Andrew leave their dates behind to head into the kitchen behind Logan. What did they want now?

I didn't have time to think about it. The couch shifted under me as someone sat down. I turned only to come face to face with the one person I really didn't want to see right now: Daniel. That look that was in his eyes was back and my heart rate picked up in fear. As he scooted closer to me and started rubbing the back of two fingers against my upper arm, I suddenly realized why his stare freaked me out so much. It was the same look that Logan would always give me right before and after we would make out. The only word I could think of to describe it was lust. Though, this stare seemed darker than Logan's, like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**_Logan's Point of View_**

I had just picked up two sodas for Quinn and myself when I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Chris and Andrew coming over to stand on the other side of the counter from me.

I glared at them. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong, man?" Andrew asked.

"What did we do?" added Chris.

They really did seem confused. Their refusal to admit to what they did yesterday just made me angrier. I set the drinks down on the counter before getting started. "You know exactly what you did! Quinn told me what happened."

I heard Andrew sigh. "Dude, you know this is a waste of your time." He shook his head in puzzlement. "I don't understand why you keep insisting on hang out with that freak."

I stared at him in shock. He had just met Quinn yesterday. "She is not freak! You don't even know her!"

"But we do know her! She's a nerd who spends all of her free time on her science experiments, right?" Chris narrowed his eyes at me in question.

"She . . . is . . . a . . . freak." Andrew said each word slowly as he leaned forward, resting his hands against the counter. "The Logan I knew last year wouldn't have even thought about going out with this girl."

I mimicked his pose, trying to get in his face. "Things change. I've changed." Before I could continue, I felt someone touch my arm.

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

"What do you want?" I could hear my voice shake a little.

He smirked at me, but unlike Logan's that made him appear cute, Daniel's smile reminded me of the devil. I cringed away from him a bit. Why did I leave my zap watch upstairs?

He just moved closer to me again and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him. "What's wrong, baby?"

I pushed his arm off of me and stood up to face him. I shook my head at him, in both anger and fear. "Do not call me that!"

"What?" He looked up at me all innocently.

I took a couple steps backwards, creating some space between us. "Leave me alone!" I shouted at him above the pounding music. I then turned and started to push my way through the crowd, heading towards the kitchen. I kept thinking that at any second I was going to feel a hand on my shoulder pulling me back again, but I made it to the kitchen without incident.

Quickly scanning the crowded kitchen, I spotted Logan leaning against the counter on one side of the room. He seemed to be in a heated conversation with his friends over something. As I got closer, I heard him say something about things being different now and that he had changed, before I touched his arm causing him to look at me.

Ignoring his friends, I sent him a begging look with my eyes and leaned closer so he could hear me above the noise. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

I glanced at Chris and Andrew before turning back to my boyfriend. "Alone," I pulled on his arm slightly.

Without even looking at his friends, he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me gently out of the kitchen. He led me towards the front entrance of the house where it was slightly quieter from the music.

He rested his hands on my arms, just below my shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Daniel was flirting with me." I told him, as I tugged lightly on his blazer.

"What?" His facial expression turned to shock. "When?"

"Just now," I grabbed his jacket in my fists and pulled harder on it.

He pulled me closer to him. His look of shock turned to one of anger. "What happened?"

I told him everything. How Daniel had sat down next to me and rubbed his hand up and down my arm. How he smiled at me with a look of envy on his face and wrapped his arm around me. When I got to the part about Daniel calling me 'baby', Logan's expression changed to fury.

"And what did you do when this happened?" He managed to keep his voice calm when he spoke to me.

I shrugged and moved even closer to him. "I pushed him away from me and told him to leave me alone. Then I came to find you."

Logan turned away from me for a couple minutes to watch the partygoers in the living room. Rather he was trying to spot Daniel in the crowd or simply trying to calm himself down, I wasn't sure.

I looked down as I thought back to that moment when Daniel had joined me on the couch. I could still picture the look of devilish desire that had been on his face clearly in my mind. A couple tears escaped down my cheeks in fear and a soft sob escaped me. That got Logan's attention.

He moved his hands to my chin and when I looked at him again, this time I saw concern. He gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I'm not angry at you, okay? You pushed him away. I'm proud of you."

I nodded. I knew he wasn't angry at me. He had mistaken the meaning of my tears.

"I'll talk to him, okay? I'm going to talk to him about this."

I nodded again.

Logan turned back to the crowd again before adding. "They're going to be setting the fireworks off soon. Do you want to go outside and save us a seat? I'll meet you out there in a couple minutes."

I wiped away the remaining tears from my face and nodded once more.

He grabbed my hand again and squeezed it lightly as we made our way through the crowd to the back door. He slid the door open and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to talk to Daniel. I'll be right back." He gave me a short kiss on the lips, and then he was gone.

I headed out the door to find a handful of people already gathered in groups, preparing for the show to start. The servants had left out both blankets and folding chairs for the guests to use while watching the fireworks. I grabbed two blankets from the stack, one for me and Logan to lie on and the other to cover us. I spread one of them out in an area away from everyone else and took a seat, hugging the still folded blanket to my chest, wanting nothing more than to have Logan's arms wrapped around me.

**_Logan's Point of View _**

I couldn't believe what had been happening around me lately. All three of my friends appeared to be trying to break up my relationship with Quinn, but for completely different reasons. While two of my friends seemed to hate Quinn and thought she wasn't right for me, my other friend was now apparently acting like he wanted Quinn for himself.

It didn't take me long to find Daniel.

He was still sitting on the couch where Quinn said the incident had happened, but now, the girl he had been with all night was sitting next to him.

"Hey," I stormed over to him, interrupting his conversation with the blonde-haired girl.

Daniel kept his arm around his date as he turned to look up at me. "Logan! Where have you been all night? Have you met Payton?" He asked looking back down at his date.

That was not the reaction I was expecting from him. He had just been hitting on my girlfriend and now he was cuddling up with this Payton girl like nothing had happened. For a second, I wondered if maybe Quinn had made the whole thing up. I mean, my other friends didn't want anything to do with Quinn. Why would Daniel try something like this?

I quickly shook my head, banishing the thought. Quinn had no reason to make this up. If she said that Daniel had been flirting with her, then I was going to believe her unless proven otherwise.

"What is the matter with you?" I shouted over the music to be heard.

Daniel turned back to me in shock. "What?"

"You flirted with Quinn?" I questioned.

He turned back to Payton for a minute, telling her that he would be right back. He then stood and rested a hand on my shoulder, leading me to the other side of the room.

"Now," Daniel started, crossing his arms. "What exactly did Quinn tell you?" He had this smug look on his face. He didn't look ashamed at all.

"She told me that you put your arm around her, that you were flirting with her." I insisted, waiting for him to show guilt, regret . . . something.

He just smirked at me. "And you believed her? Why would I want to hit on the science nerd?" He cringed at 'science nerd'.

I frowned at this and crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. "You're telling me that nothing happened? That Quinn made the whole thing up?"

The smirk on his face grew bigger. He let out a slight chuckle. "You know, maybe she has a little crush on me." He shrugged before continuing. "Who could blame her really?"

My fists clinched together even at the thought of Quinn having feelings for another guy. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him back against the wall. "Why would Quinn like you?! You, Chris, and Andrew . . . you don't care about her at all and she knows it!"

He just slowly shook his head back and forth. "And I don't understand why you seem to care about her so much. I can't see why you would want to be around that girl. She's not even that pretty."

I growled, pushing him harder against the wall and got up close to his face. "You have no idea how I feel about her! If you understood at all you wouldn't be treating her like this!" He just stared back at me, unbelieving. I could tell that I wasn't going to be getting through to him this way. I moved back slightly, keeping him pressed against the wall. "You just stay away from her. Stay away from Quinn!" I then turned and began to push my way through the crowd of people that were starting to head outside for the fireworks.

* * *

Most of the guests had left shortly after the firework display. Quinn and I sat at the kitchen table for a while, just enjoying each other's company until she started yawning and I suggested we head upstairs.

I took her hand and we slowly made our way up the staircase.

"What did Daniel say when you questioned him?"

I sighed as we came to a stop in front of her bedroom door. "He denied everything. He tried to tell me that you made the whole thing up."

She looked up at me, a pleading look in her eyes. "Do you think I made it up?"

I shook my head. "There is no reason for you to make something like that up." I put one of my hands on her cheek and rested the other at the base of her neck, and began to lean towards her. "If you tell me it happened, then I believe you." I whispered right before I captured her lips with mine.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" I told her when we pulled apart.

She nodded and grabbed onto my jacket, holding me close to her. She smiled up at me. "I love you, Logan."

I smiled back and leaned my forehead against her's looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, too." I whispered back and placed a light kiss on her nose.

Her smile brightened and she moved to place a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight," she replied as she moved to open the door to her room.

"Night," I smirked back at her and with one last grin in my direction, she closed the door behind her.

For the moment, I had forgotten about everything that was going on in our lives. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to land a girl like Quinn as my girlfriend. I sighed in complete happiness and turned to head back down to my room. And froze.

Daniel was staring back at me just a couple doors down. I gazed back at him, wondering what the hell he wanted. What was he doing here? Hadn't he left already?

I watched as his head turned slightly to glance at the door that Quinn had just disappeared through. He then grinned at me and turned to head back down the way he had come. What was that about?

I turned back to look at Quinn's door. I reached out to grab the knob, but stopped myself. Quinn was fine. She was safe in her room. I glanced back down the hallway and saw that Daniel had disappeared down the stairs. There was no point in walking in on Quinn now and disturbing her.

I shook my head in confusion and moved to head back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

*** WARNING! This chapter contains information about sexual assault. ***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Quinn's Point of View_**

* * *

**_Dream_**

_I giggled happily as Logan spun me around on the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris, Andrew, and Daniel dancing with their dates on the other side of the room. _

_I heard my boyfriend chuckle as he pulled me closer to him, bringing my attention away from his friends. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. _

_"Having fun?" I nodded into his shoulder, a huge smile on my face. _

_Logan continued to whisper in my ear as I turned to peek back over at the group of friends on the other side of the dance floor. The group had moved around a little. The three girls were now conversing in the corner by themselves, and I caught Chris and Andrew heading into the kitchen. I continued to stare in their direction. Where had Daniel gone? Was he already in the kitchen?_

_Logan had stopped talking to me. I pulled away from him slightly to look up at his face, and jumped in surprise. The guy that I was currently staring at, who had his arms wrapped around me, was not Logan. _

_Nothing had changed in our surroundings. The guests were still dancing and chatting happily with their friends, while the music continued to blare through the expensive sound system, and yet the room seemed to have darkened around Daniel and I._

_I cringed away from him a bit and quickly glanced around the crowded room, trying to spot my boyfriend. _

_"Where's Logan?!" I cried. _

_Ignoring my question, Daniel grabbed my arm tightly and began to pull me in the direction of the staircase. I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp, but it was no use. His hold wouldn't loosen. _

_"What do you want?" I could hear my voice shake a little. _

_He smirked at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He leaned down slightly to whisper the answer in my ear. "You." _

_My eyes widened as I tried again to free myself from his hold. I called out for Logan, for someone to help me, but no one at the party seemed to hear me. Panicked tears started to fall down my face as we neared the stairs._

_"What's wrong?" Daniel cooed at me. I refused to look at him. He reached up with his free hand and brushed my hair out of my face. __"Don't cry, baby. I will take good care of you. Better than Logan ever did." _

* * *

Still half asleep, I opened my eyes enough to tell that it was still dark outside. I then moved to roll over, planning to go back to sleep, but my shoulder bumped against something. Mumbling incoherently, I rotated back over so that I was looking up at the ceiling. Narrowing my eyes, I was able to make out a dark shape looming over me. My first thought was that it was Logan, but what would he be doing in my room in the middle of the night?

I started to drift back to sleep when I felt fingers brushing against my cheek, while another hand was moving down my neck to my chest.

That woke me up.

I slapped the hand away that was traveling down my body. A chuckle came from the dark shape leaning over me and it shifted its weight slightly.

I stiffened. That wasn't Logan's laugh.

"Good, your awake," I raised my eyes in recognition as I felt the covers being lowered to my waist. "Now the fun can start."

That voice! I knew that voice from somewhere, but I was starting to panic and couldn't think straight.

The form began to scoot farther down the bed so he could remove the blankets from my body entirely. I kicked my knee up hoping to hit him in the groin, but missed and made contact with his stomach. Due to the man's body keeping the blanket taut, it was hard to move. Nonetheless, I did manage to put enough power in the kick to cause him to momentarily loose his breath. I watched as the shape leaned to one side of the bed as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

Taking advantage of this moment, I used my arms to pull myself into a sitting position. I began to franticly jerk and yank my legs trying to free them from the tense sheets. It didn't take me long to pull my legs free, but in my panic I continued to thrust my legs back and forth, and ended up shoving my attacker off the bed; hitting the floor with a groan.

I considered making a run for the door and heading down to Logan's room, but the intruder had landed on the right side of the bed. In order to get to the door I would have to step over the body. Instead, I turned and scooted to the left side and placed my feet on the floor, pushing myself to my feet. I twisted around to face the bedside table and used my hands to blindly search for my zap watch in the dark.

The boy let out a dark chuckle as he struggled back to his feet. "Feisty, aren't you?" I could sense him making his way slowly around the bed.

Finally, I felt my hand bump against something, but it was too big to be my watch and the wrong shape. Feeling the object, I realized it was a lamp and quickly felt for the switch to turn it on. It came on with a click, momentarily blinding myself and my attacker in the process.

I spun around to face the mystery teenager, and saw Daniel standing just a couple feet away from me, at the end of the bed.

I leaned the palms of my hands back against the edge of the table. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" I questioned, backing up as far as I could along the table.

Daniel gave me his devilish smirk. "Logan showed us pictures of you before you got here." He looked down at the footboard and nonchalantly began to trace the top of the leg with a finger. He shook his head slowly back and forth before glancing up at me again. "I didn't understand what he saw in you, why he seemed to care about you so much. You're not that pretty. You're weird. You don't even seem fun to be around. And, to top it off, you're a geek." With each 'compliment' he had taken a step closer to me. This still left us a couple feet apart, but even that change in distance increased my anxiety. "So, I started wondering . . . why would a guy like Logan waste his time hanging out with someone like you? And then it hit me."

"What?" The sound came out as barely a whisperer, as my heart began to pound in my chest.

I watched as his smirk grew into an evil grin that spread across his face. "You must be damn good in bed."

My eyes widened in horror and I moved to dash around him and make a run for the door, but he grabbed my shoulders as I tried to pass him, and slammed me up against the wall.

I struggled in his hold. "You're wrong," I tried to explain to him. "We haven't done that. Logan hasn't . . ."

"Don't lie to me," he growled and before I could react, his lips were on me. They crushed against mine with an urgent need and the fact that he was holding me roughly against the wall wasn't helping the terror that was building inside me.

I moved my hands up with the intent of pushing him away, but he simply moved his hands down from my shoulders and forced my arms back to my sides, and pushed his body closer to mine. I turned my head away from him, forcing our lips to part.

That's when I felt it. Glancing down, I could just make out the bulge that was growing between his legs and the tears began to well up in my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Next thing I knew, Daniel was pulling me back over to the bed. Again, I tried to pry his hands off of me, but it was no use. He shoved me onto the bed and crawled back on top of me, using both his legs and arms to hold me down.

By now I was crying hysterically, begging him to stop.

I couldn't let him do this to me. So, I did the only thing that I could think of to get myself out of this situation.

"Logan!"

**_Logan's Point of View_**

I bolted up in bed, shocked out of my dream. I could hear my heart bounding in my chest. Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

I quickly scanned my room for anything that was out of place, but everything seemed fine. No one was here. Nothing appeared to have been moved. Then what had woken me up?

I brought a hand up to my face, planning to wipe the crust from my eyes when I heard it again. It had to be the same thing that had woken me up.

"Logannnn!"

Quinn!

Something was definitely wrong. I had never heard her sound so scared and panicked before. I could hear the tears in her voice.

As quickly as I could, I untangled myself from my blankets and dashed for the bedroom door. I flung it open, only to be blinded by the lights that were on in the hallway. I gave my eyes a couple seconds to adjust and then raced down the corridor.

I leaned forward slightly as I ran, trying to pick up speed. As I hurried down the seemingly endless hallway, I continued to hear her cries for help. My hands tightened into fists when I heard her start to beg someone to leave her alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally made it to the room Quinn had been staying in. Not missing a beat, I reached for the doorknob and shoved it out of my way. The light from the hallway, accompanied with the lamp that was on in the room, gave me more than enough light to see what was going on.

I froze, taking in the scene before me in complete horror.


	8. Chapter 8

*** WARNING! This chapter contains information about sexual assault. ***

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_Logan's Point of View_**

I shoved the door out of the way only to find one of my best friends pinning my girlfriend onto the bed. Heaving sobs were coming from Quinn as her body trembled in fear under Daniel's weight. Not realizing that I had already entered the room, Quinn continued to cry out for me.

Quinn's t-shirt had been pushed up to lay just above her bare breasts, while Daniel fondled one of them with his hand. But what infuriated me the must was the fact that his other hand had disappeared down Quinn's pajama shorts.

I hurried over to the couple, grabbing the back of Daniel's collar in one hand and wrapping the other tightly around his upper arm, and roughly dragging the bastard off my girlfriend.

Daniel's feet stumbled across the floor as I pushed him towards the foot of the bed, putting myself in between him and Quinn. When he had gained his balance again, he looked up at me in shock, as if he hadn't expected me to actually come and see why my girlfriend was yelling for help.

"What are you doing?! What the hell is the matter with you?!" I screamed at him.

"Me?!" Daniel fought back, pointing to himself and then gestured in my direction. "You're the one dating a nerd!" He shrugged as he went on. "I was just trying to figure out what the fuss was about."

I stared at him in disbelieve. "You think I'm dating her for sex?"

"Why else would you willingly be going on with her?" He asked pointing a reproachful finger in Quinn's direction.

"Because I love her!"

It was the first time that I had admitted my true feelings to any of my friends in Beverly Hills, and just like everyone had done at the prom, Daniel simply stared at me in pure astonishment.

"Logan . . ." I heard Quinn whimper behind me.

My anger instantly changed to concern as I turned to face my girlfriend. She had pulled her shirt back down in order to cover herself, and was now sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her hair was a mess and she was staring at me with round, frightened eyes, as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"Baby," I sighed, lowering my voice as I moved closer to her. "Sweetie, come here." I reached my hand out to her, gently resting it on her shoulder. I was flabbergasted when she flinched in response, pulling away from me slightly.

I knelt down by the bed as I heard Daniel start to laugh at us, and I glared up at him. Noticing my stare, he explained. "Baby? Sweetie? What has happened to you?" He shook his head in amazement. "And look at her! Ten minutes with me and she won't even let you touch her!"

I ignored him and focused my attention back on the girl who was now resting her forehead on her knees. "Hey," I continued to speak to her in a soothing voice. "Quinn, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." I laid one of my hands on the bed, palm facing up.

Not lifting her head from her knees, she turned to look at me and glanced at my hand on the sheets. I gave her a small smile and curled up my fingers before laying them flat again, silently encouraging her to grab it.

She hesitated for a second, and then slowly reached out to put her hand in mine. The smile grew on my face. I stood up slowly, not wanting to startle her again. I gently pulled her off the bed and into my arms. I held her close as she sobbed into my shoulder. Only then did I turn my attention back to Daniel.

"I told you to stay away from her," I accused.

"Oh, come on! The girl is dating you!" He put emphasis on the word 'you'. "Face it, she's a slut. An unattractive nerd, sure, but a whore none the less."

I could feel Quinn's body start to shake uncontrollably against mine at Daniel's words, and in response my muscles tensed up and my heart rate soared in anger again. I desperately wanted to go over to Daniel and punch that stupid grin off of his face, but I was worried that Quinn's legs would give out if I let go of her.

Instead, I shouted back at him. "Shut up! Don't call her that! Don't you ever call her that!"

Daniel was about to say something else, when another figure suddenly stormed into the room yelling. I sensed Quinn lifting her head slightly from my shoulder to see who it was.

"What the hell is going on in here?! Do you have any idea what time it . . ." My dad stopped midsentence when he noticed the weeping girl clinging to me. "What happened?"

I turned my gaze back to Daniel as I told my dad what I had seen and heard. I started with how I had woken up to hearing Quinn crying for me and when I got here, how I saw Daniel hovering over top of her with his hands all over her body.

Quinn buried her head into my chest as I reported the incident to my father. New sobs were going through her body. I put a hand on the back of her head, and when I had finished relaying the story, I began to whisper in her ear trying to calm her down.

I looked over at my dad, wondering what he was going to do about all of this. He was busy glancing back and forth from Quinn and I to Daniel, clearly astonished about my accusations against my former friend.

Daniel and I had been good friends for years and we were almost inseparable as kids. He had been one of my best friends for as long as I could remember. I had witnessed his attack on Quinn, and even I was having a hard time believing that he would do something like this.

My dad let his gaze fall back on Quinn and I. Finding his voice, he asked, "Is she okay?"

I looked down at my girlfriend, still clinging to me. By now, tearstains were covering the front of my t-shirt.

"Physically, I think so. Emotionally . . ." I desperately hoped that this incident wasn't going to affect the rest of her life, but I had heard stories about how emotional trauma could be hard to get over for victims of sexual abuse.

I glanced back up at my dad in time to see him nodding to himself. He seemed to be trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. Finally, he said "Get Quinn out of here. Try to calm her down and get her side of what happened before you got in here. We should probably also get her to a hospital, just to make sure everything is okay."

That all sounded good to me, but I still had one concern that I wanted to be addressed. "What about him?" I asked, nodding in Daniel's direction.

Daniel was still standing near the foot of the bed. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had a look of pure boredom on his face. Did he really think that what he had done to Quinn was no big deal?

"I'll handle him," my dad replied. "You just take care of Quinn."

I nodded in agreement and looked back down at my girlfriend. I kissed the top of her head and gentle rubbed the back of two fingers against her cheek to get her attention. When she pulled away from me slightly to look at me I noticed that her eyes looked red and slightly puffy from crying, and more tears were still trickling down. I kissed her forehead, before resting mine against hers and whispering, "Do you want to head down to my room?"

She nodded, and I held her close to my side as we made our way out of the room, making sure to keep my body in between hers and Daniel's as we passed.


End file.
